


Glad You Came

by IcyHotHeart



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Post-Canon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, theyre literally so cute I can’t even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyHotHeart/pseuds/IcyHotHeart
Summary: Years after her journey’s end, Serena finds her way back to Gallopolis in search of her soulmate. She quickly runs into Prince Faris, who offers to help her find them.
Relationships: Prince Faris/Serena
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Glad You Came

Serena smiled as she walked through the gates of Gallopolis, taking a look around to see if much had changed since the last time she had visited. Merchants lined the streets, offering their wares to the numerous passersby. It was about time for the Sand National, wasn’t it? Maybe she should watch again. She idly wondered if Prince Faris had improved his riding skills to the point where he would be competing as well.

As she wandered towards the circus tent, reminiscing about the start of her journey with the Luminary, she heard a familiar laugh behind her.

“Serena, is that truly you? It has been years since you visited this city!” Serena turned, smiling as she came face to face with none other than Prince Faris. He had grown a bit since she had last seen him, he looked far more mature, though he still had that mischievous glint in his eye. 

“Oh, Prince Faris! It truly has been a long time, hasn’t it? How have you been?” she asked, raising her voice to be heard above the murmur of the crowd.

“How about I tell you over a meal? Come, the restaurant has just added a new dessert, you just have to try it,” he persuaded, offering his hand to Serena. She took it, noticing the grin appearing on the prince’s face as he led her towards the restaurant.

The two were immediately seated at a table in the back corner of the restaurant, away from the noise of the other patrons. They perused the menu in companionable silence before ordering their meals. As soon as their orders were placed, Faris decided to ask the question that had been at the front of his mind since he spotted Serena.

“So, what brings you back to Gallopolis?”

“Well, I’m searching for my soulmate. I believe they might be here,” she explained.

“Oh!” Faris let out his signature laugh, “Soulmate business, I see! May I ask what your mark is?” Serena nodded and lifted the sleeve of her dress to reveal the crest of Gallopolis.

“I did try to search for them in the past, but there were some more pressing matters at hand,” she explained. “Now that the world is at peace, I’m hoping to find them.”

“The crest of Gallopolis,” Faris mused. “It is most likely that your soulmate is one of the knights. If you would like, I would be happy to assist you in locating them!”

“I would really appreciate it,” Serena replied, smiling gratefully.

“Ah, our food is arriving,” Faris observed. “Let us eat, and then we can speak to the knights!”

—

After the pair finished their meal, which included a very delicious dessert, they set off for the palace.

“I know that some of the knights have already found their soulmate, but most of them have not,” Faris explained as he led Serena to one of the training areas. “Pardon me!” he called out, waving to the group practicing. “May I have your attention for a moment?” The knights quickly ceased their exercise, lining up in front of their prince. “How many of you have found your soulmate?” Serena’s face fell as four of the five knights responded affirmatively. Faris quickly turned his attention to the one knight that had not. “May I ask what your soulmark is?”

“A gray feather, sir,” he replied. Faris cast a glance back at Serena, who shook her head. 

“My apologies for interrupting, you may return to your training!” Faris smiled reassuringly to Serena, offering her his hand once more. “Do not worry, there are plenty more knights here! I’m certain one of them shall be your soulmate!”

“Thank you so much,” Serena said as she took his hand again. “I really appreciate this.”

“It is nothing, really! It is the least I can do after everything you have done for me and Gallopolis,” he reassured. As they reached the next group of knights, they turned to face them without prompting.

“Greetings, Prince Faris!” one of them called.

“Ah, hello! Do you remember Serena? She assisted with the defeat of the Slayer of the Sands,” he reminded.

“Yes sir,” two knights responded in unison. Serena quickly noted that they were in the group that was dispatched to deal with the Slayer all those years ago. 

“She has returned to us in search of her soulmate! Have you all found yours?” Faris sent a smile Serena’s way as only one knight confirmed he had. “Would you please share your soulmarks?” he asked, regarding the remaining four knights.

“A desert rose.”

“A bow and arrow.”

“An anvil.”

“Mine appears to be some sort of fire spell.” Faris cast a hopeful glance towards Serena, who shook her head in reply.

“I am much more adept at healing spells,” she explained.

“Thank you for your cooperation!” Faris turned on his heel and walked away, Serena following him quietly. “The rest of the knights in the palace have already found their soulmates,” he said, walking past a pair. “Would you like to speak to the knights outside the palace?”

“If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course!” Faris began walking, Serena following close behind. As they neared the door, she decided to ask a question that had been bothering her since they were in the restaurant.

“Have you found your soulmate, Prince Faris?” She knew she had messed up when he immediately tensed up. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to pry!”

“Ah, it is fine,” he reassured, steering Serena to the side of the doors where prying ears couldn’t overhear. “I have searched for them for many years, but I have not found any trace of them yet,” he explained.

“Oh,” she muttered. “I’m very sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“No, really, it is alright! Just tell any harp players you find along your travels to visit Gallopolis!” he joked, letting out a laugh in an attempt to lighten the mood. Serena froze, staring at the prince in shock. “Serena? Are you alright?”

“May I see your soulmark?” she asked, voice quavering. Faris nodded and moved his sleeve up, revealing his mark in the same place Serena’s was. She only had to look for a moment before realizing she was looking at her own harp on the prince’s arm. She quickly opened her bag and pulled her harp out, watching as Faris’s expression morphed from confusion, to understanding, to joy.

“Serena! You are- you are my soulmate!” he stuttered, grinning widely. She rushed forward, enveloping him in a hug which was quickly returned. Faris pulled back much too quickly for her liking, keeping his hands on her shoulders as he stared into her eyes. She couldn’t believe that the prince she had met so many years ago was actually her soulmate! It was just like one of the stories she had loved as a child.

“I can’t believe it’s you,” she whispered, tears of joy welling up in her eyes. 

“I am so glad you arrived when you did!” he exclaimed, another laugh falling from his lips. “I have practiced my riding every day since your first visit, this year I will win the Sand National in your honor!” Serena giggled, noticing that Faris’s cheeks turned red when she did.

“I can’t wait to see.” Faris quickly turned back towards the interior of the palace, trying and failing to hide his burning cheeks.

“Come, we must inform my mother and father of our destiny together!” he exclaimed, reaching for Serena’s hand. The two kept sharing glances with each other all the way, each separately thanking fate that they had been chosen to be together.


End file.
